Lo que más me gusta de ti
by Alfin
Summary: ¿Cómo me llegué a enamorar de ti? Yo todavía no lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que más me atrajo de ti? Un total misterio para mi. ¿Qué me has hecho? Eso mismo me pregunto. Simplemente sé que te amo y que no dejo de pensar en ti, mi hermosa Miku Hatsune. One-shot


**-Alfin Study Presents-**

**La segunda historia subida en su vida**

**(Titulado)**

**_Lo que más me gusta de ti_**

_Dedicado a lucky-chance por ser mis inspiración y sempai en el mundo de esta pareja._

**Declaimer:**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, sino de sus creadores. Yo solo utilizo los personajes para mi deleite personal.

* * *

=**Lo que más me gusta de ti**=

Llevo días sin poder dormir, semanas sin saber que hacer, meses sin dejar de pensar en ti. La verdad no sé como pasó, no sé en que momento te convertiste en el centro de mi universo, de mi vida, de mi amor... Hoy día eres todo para mi, pero ni siquiera sé que fue lo que pasó o que hiciste para que yo estuviera rendida a tus pies.

"¿Luka-chan?"

"¿Si, Gakupo?"

"¿En qué piensas?"

Solo pienso en ti... En tu sonrisa, en tu cabello, en tu voz, en tu andar, en tu ternura, en tu esencia... En todo lo que eres tú, princesa que me roba el aliento. Hasta mis compañeros de salón se han dado cuenta que estoy más distraída de lo normal. Muchos piensas que es por los exámenes finales, e incluso he escuchado que creen que estoy así por el próximo consiento que daré en la plaza con el resto de la banda. Si supieran que mis pensamientos solo están protagonizados por ti, creo que se sorprendieran y me dejaran, o me apoyara, la verdad no lo sé, solo pienso en ti.

"En muchas cosas, Gakupo-kun..."

"Eso veo... Pero no debes distraerte mucho, el maestro ya viene de camino." - sonrió mi compañero.

"Lo sé." - le devolví el gesto.

El msestro llegó a la aula y yo me volví a encerrar en mi mundo, en ese en donde solo sales tú. Imágenes de ti bailan en mi mente e ilusiones de nuestro futuro florecen en mi imaginación tan obstinada que piensa que correspondes a mis sentimientos. ¿Qué es lo que tanto me gusta de ti? Otro "no sé" se añade, son tantas las cosas y a la vez es tan superficial esto que siento. A veces temo que sea algo meramente físico, algo que solo siento porque eres sumamente hermosa, una doncella de lo mas preciosa.

* * *

-VOCALOID-

"Ya pueden salir jóvenes, recuerden que mi examen final es el Lunes." - anunció mi maestro de Historia.

Nuevamente me distraje pensando en ti, que no atendí otra vez a la clase. Me reprendo interiormente, pero rápidamente me digo que no importa. Soy una de las mejores en calificaciones y todo lo entiendo sin tener que prestar atención. Siempre he sido distraída, solo que desde que tú llegaste lo soy aún más.

"Nuevamente te distrajiste." - repitió mi amigo de cabellos morados.- "Eso puede hacer que yo te gane en las notas."

"Sueñalo Gaku... Nunca me ganaras, nadie me gana en las calificaciones."

"Quién sabe, con lo distraída que estas últimamente no me sorprende que yo por primera vez te derrote." - sonrió de lado mi inseparable amigo.- "¿A caso esto se debe a cierta chica de primero de cabello turquesa y de idénticos ojos?"

Al escuchar su descripción me sonroje violentamente, mi amigo solo rió.

"Si..." - susurre por lo bajo.

"Ay, Luka... Te pego bien duro cupido esta vez...¡Oh espera! ¡Es tu primera y única vez!" - se burló Gakupo.

"Oh, cállate idiota... Que no es mi culpa no ser "mujeriega" como tú."

Mi amigo solo calló, era verdad que él era un Don Juan cualquiera, pero tenía un orgullo sensible. A pesar de que eramos mejores amigos desde que teníamos 7 años y hoy día ya contamos con 17, Gakupo y yo ya pasamos la etapa "una de las dos parte gusta del otro". A veces pienso que por culpa de mi rechazo es que se volvió el Casanova que es, pero rápidamente me acuerdo que desde pequeño era un coqueto de lo peor.

"Ni me lo recuerdes... Ahora tengo problemas con Miki de primero y Haku de tercero... ¡Ambas se han peleado en los baños de chicas porque supuestamente la otra me robo de la una!" - se quejó Kamui.- "¡Ya no lo soporto más! Yo a ninguna la he aceptado. ¿Por qué pelean como si yo fuera un objeto?"

"Precisamente, porque así las has tratado. Gaku, sabes que las chicas somos muy sensibles y si un "apuesto" joven les coquetea es obvio que piensen que querrás algo más que amistad." - le dije.- " Si quieres que estas escenas paren, elige a una definitiva y deja de ser tan pícaro..."

"Tratare... Pero es que es muy difícil."- me sonrió como él solo sabe hacer.

Yo me limite a reír, mi amigo era un caso perdido.

"Pero en verdad... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hatsune?"

Hatsune Miku... Mi chica soñada, la dueña del desenfreno de mi corazón. Esa chica que me ha cautivado desde la primera vez, primero por atracción, luego con este gran sentimiento que llevo adentro. No sé que me hiciste, no sé que hacer contigo, mariposa mía.

"Lo normal, relación sempai-curso inferior y no obtenemos el Home Run." - suspiro con nostalgia.

"Que mala racha... Yo tú ya me le hubiera declarado... Escuche que Kagamine Len le gusta y que a Kaito-sempai le atrae... ¿Qué harás?"

"Nada... No puedo hacer nada."

"¡Animo, Luka! ¡Tú no eres así!" - me trató de animar Gakupo.- "Además, sigo pensando que tú le gustas."

"No lo creo..."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

Y no pude replicar nada, porque ahí, entre los ciento de estudiantes, se encontraba ella. Ella con su largo cabello turquesa, ella con su hermosa sonrisa angelical, ella con su menuda estatura de colegiada, ella con sus grandes y maravillosos ojos entre el verde y el azul, ella que me miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto me gustaba.

"¡Luka-chan!" - me llamó desde la distancia en la que se encontraba.

"Miku..." - suspire su nombre.

"¡Luka-chan!" - me volvió a llamar ya frente mío.- "¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te extrañe muchisimo! ¿Qué tal las clases finales?"

Así era ella, tan imperactiva, tan dulce, tan perfecta... Yo sonreía, sonreía por verla, por oírla, por saber que yo era importante para ella. No me molestaba su actitud infantil, eso yo lo amaba de ella. Sus gestos, sus muecas, su aroma, su presencia... Yo amaba absolutamente todo de Hatsune Miku.

"Hola, Miku... He estado muy bien. Yo igualmente te extrañe y mis clases han estado bien... ¿Y tú, cómo has estado?"

"¡Muy bien! Y ahora más que he podido hablar contigo." - se sonroja dulcemente.- "Luka-chan... Yo quería decirte... Bueno si tú quieres... Que si quisieras... Ya sabes no te obligó... Ir a la fiesta de mi casa... No tienes que ir si no lo sientes... Porque mi hermano mayor cumple y me gustaría que tú fueras y..."

"Me encantaría asistir." - la interrumpí.- "Sería un honor."

"¿En serio? ¡En serio! ¡Eso es maravilloso, Luka-chan!" - me abrazó de la emoción y ambas nos sonrojamos.- "Lo siento, me he emocionado mucho."

"Ya me dí cuenta..." - le sonrío con ternura cerrando mis ojos.

"Bue.. no... Yo ya me retiró... La fiesta será en mi casa esta noche...A las 8... ¡Hasta luego!" - y salió corriendo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Miku..." - volví a suspirar al verla partir.

"Yyy... ¡Págame la apuesta!" - me gritó Gakupo al oído. ¿Desde cuando él estaba aquí?

"¡Ahh! ¡Idiota!" - le pegue en la cabeza.- "¡No me asustes así!"

"¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? ¡Si siempre que la ves te metes a una dimensión desconocida! Menos mal que esto no es un anime y salen los corazoncitos y las burbujitas de enamorados..." - me comentó mi amigo ya caminando para nuestra próxima clase.

"Ya cállate, celoso... Además, no has ganado nada... Ella no me ve igual." - digo cabizbaja.

"Ay, Lukita... En verdad que eres ciega, canija..."

"¡Deja de hablar a lo latino!"

"¡Dejarme ser libre! ¡No me juzgues, mujer! No es mi culpa que tengas la auto-estima por el piso."

"¡Eres un idiota!" - le pegó otra vez en la cabeza.

"¡Por tú culpa me quedare sin neuronas!" - me grita sobándose el golpe.

"Pensé que ya no tenias..." - me burlo de él.

"Ja ja ja... Muy graciosa." - me mira con molestia.

"Ya calmate, ca-ni-ji-to." - me vuelvo a burlar de mi pobre amigo.

"Ya no sé que hacer contigo."

"Que más da, así me quieres."

"Eso es muy cierto." - me dijo a la vez que me revolcaba los cabellos.

Luego de eso seguimos hasta nuestra próxima clase, pero aunque mi cuerpo estuviera presente en aquel salón, mi mente y corazón todavía estaba en aquel pasillo donde por 5 minutos solo fuimos tú y yo. No sabes cuanto te quiero, Miku Hatsune... No tienes ni idea del poder que tienes sobre mi...

* * *

-VOCALOID-

"¿Y cómo nos vestiremos esta noche?" - me preguntó Gaku cuando se terminaron las clases.

"¿Nos? ¿Esta noche?"

"¡Si mujer! ¡Esta noche! ¡Para la fiesta del hermano de Miku! ¿A caso no te acuerdas?"

"¡Claro que si, idiota! Es solo que no entiendo el "_nos_"..."

"Puff, ¿pero qué te crees? ¡Sin mi tú no puedes salir a ningún lado! ¡A NINGUNO! Eres mi hermanita y te debo proteger de las fieras garras de una hormonada niña de 16 años que sabe Dios si te viola en la fiesta de su pervertido hermano mayor que de seguro gravara todo para que la chica lo vea una y otra vez para complacer sus bajos placeres y luego te..."

"¡Cierra la boca, maldito pervertido!" - le grite golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en su mandíbula y para mi desgracia, muy sonrojada.

"¡Oye! Yo solo doy posibilidades..."

"Claro, escusas para ir a una fiesta en la que NO fuiste invitado."

"Claro que iba a SER invitado... Pero como la chica se limito a babear por ti se le olvido invitarme..."

"¡Claro que no!" - niego muy sonrojada, rayos ya eso es lo único que ser hacer bien.- "Miku solo se distrajo hablando conmigo..."

"Y por eso se distrajo de todo, se olvido que el mundo existes, no se dio cuenta que yo estaba a tu lado, tartamudeó, balbuceó, se sonrojó y babeó cuando cerraste los ojos a la vez que sonreías. Una clara señal que se babea por ti." - sonrió victoriosamente.

"Una muy clara señal... De que necesitas un psicólogo... Gakupo, en verdad que alucinar es malo. Deja de fumar hongos, amigo, eso te va a matar..."

"¡Yo no fumo hongos! Solo colecciono las distintas clases de ellos. ¡Eres una insensible!"

"Como digas, después de que no me vegas con tus locuras te perdono todo."

"En ningún momento te pedí perdón. Luka, amiga, la Mikutina es mala para la salud." - me contraataco el tarado frente a mi.

"¡Idiota!" - y por ultima vez en ese minuto, lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza.

* * *

-VOCALOID-

Ya eran las 6:00 y todavía no me decidía por la ropa que me pondría. Estaba muy nerviosa, ansiosa por volver a ver a mi ángel caído del cielo. Al final de cuentas Gakupo me convenció de ir y yo le prometí explicarle a Miku la presencia de él en la fiesta, aunque creo que no se molestara, ella es amable con todo el mundo. Por millonésima vez en el día suspiro al recordar su nombre, esto del amor me ha pegado bien duro en mi vida. Cuanto daría porque ella me correspondiera, porque ella me mirara de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago. Ya habían dado las 7:10 y al fin había podido elegir mi vestuario, espero impresionarla con ello.

"¡Lu-chan! Ya Gaku-kun llegó. ¡Baja ya!" - gritó mi madre desde la sala.

"Ya voy, mamá."

Al bajar pude ver que Gakupo estaba vestido con porte rebelde pero elegante. La verdad no sé como lo hace, Gakupo tiene ese aire de chico tonto pero hay veces, como hoy, que le queda el papel de chico salvaje-sexy-elegante. Yo solo le sonreí y él se me quedo mirando fijamente.

"Apuesto que no despegará la vista de ti en toda la noche."

"Y yo te digo que las apuestas son malas... Tienes una adicción a ellas."

"Lo sé, pero le dan a la vida un toque más dulce..." - se encogió de hombros.

"Si tú lo dices." - le reste importancia.

"Bien, hija ve y diviértete esta noche y por favor... ¡Ya no seas tan cobarde" - le reprendió su madre.- "¡Ya declaratele de una vez! Ya no aguanto verte como si el mundo te pesara. Además, Miku esta que se babea por ti."

"¡Mamá!" - grité nuevamente muy sonrojada.

"¡Ves! ¡Hasta Mamá Filia sabe que mueres por Hatsune y ella por ti! "

"Es cierto, hija... No seas tan torpe. Te pareces a tu padre en ese aspecto. Si hubiera sido por él nunca hubiera pasado nada de nada. ¡Esta que esta aquí tubo que ponerse los pantalones y ejecutar el dicho: "_Si Mahoma no viene a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma_"."

"Eh.. mamá..." -traté de corregirla en el dicho e informarle de algo tras ella.

"No me interrumpas hija, que tienes que aprender. Si tienes a la chica que te gusta y la vas a ver no puedes desaprovechar la oportunidad. Recuerdo bien que tu padre lo hizo, yo estaba de insinuación tras insinuación y él como si nada. ¡Mero torpe del que me enamore!"

"Mami..." - pero no me dejaba.

"Hija, deja de interrumpir... Como decía, Miku-chan es una jovencita preciosa. Sabes que siempre te apoyare en todo y que no me opongo a que te hallas enamorado de una muchacha. Ya estoy ansiosa por tenerla como nuera y que ambas podamos hacer esas cosas que tú por parecerte a tu padre no te gusta hacer conmigo... ¡Ya quiero tener a Miku-chan como nuera! Cuantas cosas podríamos hacer en los días suegra-nuera y en el que dejemos los bolsillos tuyo y de tu padre vacíos..."

"Má..."

"¡Luka deja de interrumpir mi dialogo! ¡Que estoy hablando de algo serio!"

"Es que papá está detrás de ti."

"¿Ah?"

"Aja, con que si fuera por mi no hubiera pasado nada de nada. Con que soy un torpe y que no me gusta hacer cosas contigo. Con que dejarme los bolsillos vacíos al irte de tiendas con la nuera..." - habló mi padre cruzado de brazos y expresión seria.

"¡Hola, cariño! ¿Tan temprano en la casa?" - trató de zafarse mi madre muy sabiamente.

"Si, es que no había mucho en la oficina." - se encogió de hombros mi progenitor.

"Eso es realmente bueno." - le beso mi madre.- "¿Quieres cenar?"

"Si, por favor..." - asintió papá a lo que mi madre se fue a la cocina.- "¿Es cierto lo que dijo tu madre?"

"¿De qué hablas?" - traté de zafarme.

"¡De lo Miku-chan! ¿Es cierto?" - volvió a preguntar.

"Si..." -susurré sonrojada.

"¡Eso es genial, campeona!" - me felicitó padre, aunque no sé por qué, yo solo decía por lo de ir a su fiesta.- "No seras varón, pero tienes el encanto natural de los Megurine. Ese encanto que vuelve loca a las chicas hermosas y preciosas como lo son tu madre y Miku-chan...Me alegra que ya sean pareja..."

"¡Padre! ¡N... no somos pareja!"

"¿A no?"

"¡Claro que no!" - grité avergonzada.

"Oh, que mal... Si que eres lenta hija mía..."

"¡Ves, ahora tu padre piensa lo mismo!" - se burló el olvidado Gakupo que se había limitado a mirar y reír los eventos ocurridos con mis progenitores.

"Cierra la boca y vayámonos ya..." - le mire muy seriamente.

"Cl... aro."

Tras ese intercambio de palabras me despedí de papá y mamá, y me dispuse a ir a la casa de la dueña de mi corazón... Miku, cuanto te extraño en estos momentos...

* * *

-VOCALOID-

Al llegar a la gran casa de tonalidades verdes, ya eran las 7:48 y por lo visto habían muchos invitados. Yo me miraba por millonésima vez en el espejo para evitar imperfecciones, quería estar perfecta para mi ángel. Gakupo se acomodó su chaqueta morada y abrió los primeros 2 botones de su camiseta negra dejando ver parte de su blanco pecho, sin duda una gran imagen del chico sexy y salvaje, pero yo solo podía pensar en mi diosa particular. Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre, rápidamente escuchamos una voz melodiosa, tu voz melodiosa. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido y mi desesperación por verte creció. Solo deseaba por fin volver a ver tu hermoso rostro.

"¡Luka-chan!" - gritaste y te lanzaste a mis brazos, yo me sonroje violentamente, podía sentir cada parte de tu cuerpo y tu intenso aroma.- "Me alegra que vinieras... ¡Soy tan feliz!"

"Miku... Hola." - fue lo único que balbucee.

"Hola, Hatsune-san." -saludó educadamente Gakupo.

"¿Eh?... Kamui-san." - nombró a mi amigo con una seriedad nunca antes vista por mi en ella.- "Hola."

"Ah... Miku, invité a Gakupo a la fiesta, espero que no te moleste."

"Desde luego." - volvió a hablar en ese tono frío que nunca le había conocido, pero que me sonaba tan terriblemente provocador.

"¿Podemos pasar?" - le pregunté.

"Si..." - y al segundo se apartó de la puerta.

Al entrar pudimos notar que realmente habían muchos invitados. La casa de Miku era muy grande, yo ya había estado ahí anteriormente por eso no me sorprendía la inmensidad del hogar, contrario a mi mejor amigo que estaba con la boca abierta mirando todo los alrededores. Miku estaba muy seria y algo que me encantó fue que tomó firmemente mi mano y no la soltó. Algo que puede tachar lo posesivo, pero no quiero malinterpretar las acciones de ella, no quiero ilusionarme para luego pegarme con la ruda realidad.

"Bien, chicas... Yo las veo después, me iré por ahí a ver que encuentro. Las dejo a solas." - nos informó Gakupo ates de partir.

"Esta bien, diviértete." - le dije.

"Igual tú. No pierdas el tiempo, recuerda lo que hablamos."

"Adiós, Kamui-san..."

Miku no notó mi sonrojo tras las palabras de mi amigo, tampoco lo noto por el todavía contacto con sus delicadas manos. Ahora ella se veía más molesta que antes y la verdad yo no sabía por qué. ¿A caso habrá notado que me la como con la vista? Porque durante el transcurso en el que ella me tomaba de la mano, me percaté que llevaba un pequeño vestido ajustado de la tonalidad de su cabello con tirantes y un diseño sencillo. Sencillamente perfecta y sensual, tal y como me encanta.

"Kamui-san no es un buen novio." - susurró mi ángel.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te ha dejado sola en una fiesta como esta y míralo... Esta coqueteando a esas chicas." - me informó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Gakupo mi novio?" - pregunté sorprendida.

"Ujum..." - ella asintió y yo rompí a reír.- "Porque si yo fuera él, nunca te dejaría sola y estaría solo contigo."

Tras ese ligero susurro paré de reír repentinamente para percatarme que Miku estaba muy sonrojada y que jugaba con las manos.

"Miku..." - suspire su nombre a la vez que tomaba nuevamente sus manos.- "Gakupo es mi mejor amigo, nunca a sido mi novio y nunca lo será... Somos como hermanos... ¡Y por Dios, yo no promuevo el incesto!"

"¿Me hablas en serio?"

"Muy seriamente..." - le miro fijamente con seriedad.

"Luka..." - susurró mi nombre como en un suspiro...

"¡Eh, nee-chan! ¿Quién es la hermosa joven que te acompaña?" - nos interrumpió un joven muy parecido a mi éngel, pero no tan atractivo como ella.

"¡Ah! ¡Baka Mikuo!" - le gritó ella a su hermano, creo.- "Ella es Megurine Luka, mi amiga de la escuela..."

"Ah si, de la que siempre hablas... No mentías para nada, en verdad eres muy bonita, Luka-chan..." - me coqueteó el chico, ¿a caso pensaba que iba a caer en algo así?

"Gracias, Hatsune-san..." - me limito a decir.

"Sabes... Ahora me arrepiento de no haber estado cada vez que venias para acá... No sabes lo bien que la hubiéramos pasado." - me miró con ojos pervertidos.

"¡Imbécil! ¡A Luka la respetas!" - le gritó con furia mi princesa, otra etapa que me parece de lo más sensual.- "¡Ella no es como las golfas que acostumbras! ¡Además, tienes novia!"

"Es cierto, pero ella es una chica que ha llamado mi atención..."

"Eres un cerdo."

"Lo sé..."

Yo solo me quedé expectante. No podía creer lo que miraba, Miku mostraba su faceta más peligrosa, y yo aquí pensando que se veía tan sexy, a la vez que su hermano demostrando que era un cretino de lo peor. Por cada defecto que encontraba en mi princesa, más me enamoraba de ella. Realmente desearía decirle mis sentimientos...

"Vámonos, Luka...La peste aquí a llegado." - me tomó nuevamente de la mano, y nuevamente me sonroje, pero luego me jalo hasta la salida del jardín.

* * *

-VOCALOID-

Hace rato era de noche y el cielo estaba maravilloso hoy. La luna llena estaba grande y completa, ninguna nube se atrevía a interponerse entre las millones estrellas brillantes y el caprichoso color oscuro del firmamento. Esa vista me maravilló, pero la vista que me dejo sin palabras, que aceleró mi corazón y puso una enorme calidez en mi pecho fue la que estaba al lado mió. Ella estaba bellísima, bajo los rayos de luna resaltando en su clara piel, ella se veía perfecta. Mi garganta se secó y el color escarlata volvió a mi piel, porque ahí estaba lo que más yo amaba con las mejillas sonrojada, su vista fija en mi y ese brillo en su mirar que tanto me fascinaba.

Había llegado la hora...

"Miku... Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte, que confesarte..."

"Luka, yo también tengo algo importante que decir..." - me dijo ella con la voz sublime.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, nunca ella había soltado mi mano, pero sus ojos me atravesaban como dagas, como dos hermosas dagas de las cuales no quiero encontrar retornación ni cura.

"D... ime tú.. primero." - logré decir con la voz nerviosa.

"Hace un tiempo que te he querido decir ésto..." - ella se sonroja.- "Una vez me preguntaste si yo me había enamorado alguna vez a lo que respondí que no. Que no sabía cuál era el sentimiento y mucho menos creía en el amor a primera vista... Luka, te mentí, para ese tiempo yo ya me había enamorado pero tenía miedo a la reacción de quien amaba. Estaba confundida, era la primera vez que me pasaba, fue a primera vista y sin proponérmelo no dejaba de pensar y anhelar estar con esa persona..."

Mi pesadilla se había volvido realidad, yo esperaba cualquier cosa, incluso esperaba que ella me dijera que quería cantar en el próximo concierto escolar... Nunca pensé que me rompería el corazón de esta manera, y aunque me controlé, mi rostro y garganta me delataron.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién es esa persona?"

"Es alguien a quien amo con locura, alguien que conozco relativamente de poco tiempo, alguien a la cual siento que le conozco de toda la vida..." - sonríe con una sonrisa enamorada, una que me ha maravillado pero me ha roto el corazón.

"¿Es Kaito verdad? Kaito-sempai esta enamorado de ti..."

"¿Kaito-nii? ¡Por favor, él es como mi hermano mayor! Además, es novio Meiko-onee-chan y él está muy enamorado de ella... ¡Ni aunque me gustara lo intentaría con ese baka!" - ríe melodiosamente.

"Entonces es Kagamine Len..." - susurro con aflicción.

"Len-kun se me confesó la semana pasada y yo lo rechacé... Le dije que yo amaba a otra persona con todo mi ser y amor, y él entendió."

"¡Entonces dime quien es el afortunado que se ha llevado tu corazón! ¡Dime quién es!" - no pude evitar derramar lagrimas.

"Lu.. ka-chan..." -me miró sorprendida y preocupada.

"Miku... ¡Dime quien pudo conquistarte!" - alcé la voz con tristeza.- "Quien pudo ganarme, quien hizo que tú no me vieras... Miku, yo te amo... Desde que te conocí me enamore de ti...Miku, yo... Yo te amo y me parte el corazón saber que quieres a otro... Que siempre he sabido que no tenia esperanzas contigo, pero te amo y quiero que sea feliz... Aunque me parta el corazón, quiero que seas feliz en cualquier lugar."

Finalmente se lo dije, ¿pero a qué precio?

"Luka..." - susurró, ya sé que me mirará con odio, por eso esquive mi mirada de la suya.- "Luka... Mirame."

No quería hacerlo, ya las lagrimas corrían por mi cara, ya mi llanto no cesaba, no quería mirar su acusación, no en esos hermosos ojos.

"Luka, mirame." - me volvió a pedir con voz suave.- "No te odio..."

Yo sorprendida levante mi rostro y lo vi... Vi ese brillo que tanto me gusta en su mirar, no vi odio, ni reproche, ni asco... Solo vi su dulce mirar impregnado de tanta ternura que me ha hecho sonrojar.

"Miku... Yo..."

"Nunca me dejaste terminar..." - ella acarició mi rostro.- "Siempre he sido una niña en todo y tú la más madura... Creo que hoy cambiaremos los papeles."

Y no sé porque, me sentí tan feliz.

"La persona que amo, que me vuelve loca en todo los sentido, que me hace respirar en todo momento, suspirar hasta el cansancio..." - me miró, como nunca antes lo había hecho y sonrió.- " Eres tú, siempre has sido tú."

Me paralicé, mi corazón paró de golpe, volvió a latir con velocidad y la felicidad me secuestró por completo.

"¿Qué?" - solo pude soltar.

"Que te amo, Luka Megurine... Que estoy loca por ti, que en estos momentos me estoy aguantando para no saltarte encima y comerte a besos, que cada vez que te veo mi idiotez crece y mi saliva sale de mis labios... Que quería asesinar a Kamui-san por celos y castrar a mi hermano por tan solo mirarte por 5 segundos..." - me dijo acercándose a mi y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.- "Que te amo y nunca me quiero separar de ti..."

"Miku..." - suspiré pero fui callada por sus labios.

Fue mágico, poderoso, hermoso e incluso escuche música en este perfecto beso. No era música con instrumentos, ni letras, ni acordes... Era una con el latir de nuestros corazones, con la armonía de nuestras almas, con la melodía de nuestros espíritus, con la persecución de nuestros cuerpos... La amaba y ella me amaba, me sentía tan feliz, tan nueva, tan viva, tan amada... La amaba y ella me amaba, y esa es mi verdad, mi nueva y absoluta verdad.

"No puedo creer que lo hice..." -susurró entre mis labios con una sonrisa al terminar el beso, ambas con los ojos cerrados y recostando su frente en la mía, sus brazos en mi cuello, mis brazos en su cintura.

"Te amo..." - suspiré y la volvía a besar.

"Luka..." - gimió mi niña.

"Miku..." - le llamé separándome un poco de sus tentadores labios, no me pude contener, la volví a besar.- "Miku, quiero pedirte... quiero decirte... que me encantaría que fueras mi novia... ¿Lo.. serías?"

"¡Claro que si! He estado esperando que me lo pidieras desde hace mucho tiempo." - me sonrió con dulzura.- "Y ahora que soy tu novia y tú eres mía... No me voy a contener..."

Lo ultimo que dijo lo dijo con un tono taaannn provocador. Lo dijo con lujuria. ¡Porque ese tono definitivamente es de lujuria! Yo solo me sonroje intensamente, ella rió y fue por mis labios nuevamente, con intensidad y pasión. Cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba y cuanto me tentaba...

"Mi... ku." - jadeé con deseo.- "Te amo, mi niña... Te amo con locura. Perdón por comportarme mal anteriormente."

"No te preocupes, yo hubiera reaccionado peor." - rió y volvió a jalarme con fuerzas hacia sí para besarme con desenfreno.- "No tienes ideas de lo mucho que te deseo... Luka, te has vestido para provocarme, no he podido quitar mi mirada de ti en toda la noche... Me encantas."

¡Dios! ¡Que calor hacía aquí! Aunque era verdad, mi vestido era escotado, de tonalidades entre rosa y vino, corto hasta las rodillas de cortes victoriano. Elegante e igualmente de sensual, lo sé, me excedí demasiado.

"Miku... Tú igual... Me encantas." - hablé entrecortada luego del beso. ¡Y que beso!

"Te amo..." - suspiró recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿Sabes que es lo más que me gusta de ti?" - solté de la nada.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El brillo de tus ojos, ese brillo que tienes en tu mirada me ha conquistado desde la primera vez que te vi..." - confesé ya más segura y con mis ojos cerrados.

"¿En serio?"

"Así es."

"¿Y sabes que provoca ese brillo en mi?"

"No la verdad..."

"Pues, tú." - me abrazó con fuerzas.- "Solamente tú."

"¿Pero cómo pude ver ese brillo en tus ojos la primera vez si no nos conocíamos?" - le pregunté curiosa apartándome un poco de su abrazo.

"Aquél primer día de secundaria no fue el primero en el que te vi... Yo te conocía desde la elemental... Solo que era muy tímida y nunca me acerque a ti. Yo te admiraba cuando tú te la pasabas en la biblioteca por horas leyendo, yo te escuchaba cuando ibas sola a la azotea y cantabas bajito, yo te observaba en cada juego en el que participabas... Yo me enamore de ti desde que tengo uso de razón... Yo te amo desde siempre..."

"Mi..ku.. yo... yo no sé que decir."

"No digas nada, solo besame y hazme sentir que me amas con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago."

Y con esas palabras nos volvimos a besar, olvidando la fiesta, olvidando a Gakupo, olvidando a los invitados, olvidando al mundo, olvidando a su hermano, olvidando a todo. Todo aquello que no tenía que ver con ella, todo esas cosas, yo las olvide. Solo pensaba en ella, y solamente en ella.

"Te lo prometo." - murmuré contra sus labios.- "Te prometo que te amaré con la misma intensidad con la que me amas."

"Como dos imanes que se atraen... Así somos tú y yo, mi princesa rosada."

"Así somos tú y yo, mi dulce mariposa azul." - contesté con un nuevo beso que selló nuestra hermosa y eterna promesa.

**FIN**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"**Mamá, papá... Miku y yo ya somos pareja." - sonrió la chica abrazando a su novia.**

"**¡Oh! ¡Al fin mi hija dejo de ser una cobarde! ¡Ya tengo nuera!" - gritó la señora Megurine.**

"**Mi hija... Toda una campeona de grandes ligas..." - lloró su padre.- "Ahora solo faltan los nietos y puedo morir en paz."**

"**¡Papá!" - gritó sonrojada Luka.**

"**¡Nada de peros, jovencita! ¡Nosotros queremos nietos!" -Reclamó su madre.- " El que estés con Miku-chan no impide que nos hagan abuelos."**

"**¡Exacto!" - apoyó el señor.**

"**Ahora la pregunta sería... ¿Cuál de la dos cargaría en su vientre a mi futuro nieto?"**

"**¡Señora Megurine!" - gritó muy sonrojada Miku.**

"**Niña ya somos familias, dime mamá Fili."**

"**Mamá Fili... ¿No crees que es muy apresurado? Aun no hemos terminado los estudios."**

"**Los estudios se pueden tomar aún estando embarazada... ¡Y claro que no es apresurado! Llevo soportando a mi hija suspirar por ti desde que te conoció... ¡Ya quiero ser abuela!" - exclamó la señora del hogar.**

"**Supongo que mi madre tiene razón." - sonrió Luka.**

"**Eventualmente." - suspiró Miku, pero sonrió con malicia.- "Y por eso tú seras la madre de mi hija..."**

"**¿Ah?"**

"**Mamá Fili... Ya sabemos quien cargara a su nieto." - siguió sonriendo como gato.- "Luka-chan se verá hermosa con su pancita de embarazada."**

"**¡Miku! ¡Yo no...!"**

"**¡Decidido!" - gritó la señora Filia.- "Vamos, Miku... ¡Hay cosas que comprar!"**

"**¡Nooo!" - miró con miedo a su esposa.- "¿No me dejaran vacíos los bolsillos, cierto?"**

"**Claro que no, mi amor... Solo la cuenta rota y una gran reducción en el salario de tu hija... Ya sabes, nuestra hija es toda una Megurine y los Megurine siempre son caballerosos y le pagan a sus mujeres... Así que... Hasta luego, cariño... No te enojes si mañana no tienes dinero en la cuenta."**

"**Te lo juro, hija..." - le susurró Akito a su niña cuando su esposa partió.- "No sabía lo que hacía cuando dije si en aquel altar..."**

"**Y yo no sé que haré si mi Miku se sigue juntando con mi mamá." - comentó con un aura deprimido.**

"**Ya somos dos, hija... Ya somos dos..."**

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

¡Genial! Al fin pude hacer algo de esta pareja (nótese que al fin dije "al fin" XD)

Esta nota de autor se debe a que tengo un pequeño dilema. La verdad este no iba hacer mi primer fic de Vocaloid, sino otra que se titulaba "Junto al Magnetismo". Mi dilema es que, como dije en mi perfil, mis dos parejas favoritas para con Luka es Miku y Gakupo y la historia que ya escribí tiene el dilema del con quién se quedará Luka. Lo digo porque ya lo empecé y está en la parte donde conoce a quién se supone será su amor, todavía no sé si será Gaku-kun o Miku-chan... ¡Opinen ustedes!

Sin más, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima...


End file.
